


Broken Child

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Past physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Just something I wrote in order to vent my sadness. Expect more from this series. A lot more.
Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869457
Kudos: 4





	Broken Child

Broken child,   
You sought a way out  
It was offered to you   
So you believed.

Broken child,  
You lash out  
Against your tormentors  
You lose control.

Broken child  
You are free  
But while you wanted them to care  
Most of them do not.

Broken child,  
You sought a way out  
You thought you found it  
But it was all a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, not my best work, as it was written spontaneously. I so adore this character and I just wanted to make it known that child abuse is not okay. My next works will hopefully be better.


End file.
